What do you know about love
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: A cross-over/fuison between Gundam and X-men. 1x2


Title: What do you know about love?  
  
By: Chaser  
  
Rating: PG - I think a few curse words.  
  
Warnings: None I can think of. Oh there's one.This is unbeataed.  
  
Pairings: 1x2 soon, Mentioned- 6x13, 3x4.  
  
Archive: http://www.geocities.com/mesalovaheero/SoldierTheif.html * by Da herself* If you like just ask.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, don't sue, as you will get exactly what I have. Nothing  
  
Author's Notes: this is for Da's X-Men/GW fic challenge. Hope I didn't screw I up too much. If I did.oh well I tried.  
  
Cast of characters and who they are modeled after.  
  
Trowa -Cyclops  
  
Quatre (Kat) - Empath (The Hellions)  
  
Relena- Siren (X-force)  
  
Dorothy- December (X -nation 2099)  
  
Wufei- Dragonwing (Generation X - Leader of Rising suns)  
  
Treize - Morph (Age of Apocalypse and EXiles)  
  
Zechs- Metalsmith (X-nation 2099)  
  
Hilde- Boom boom/Meltdown (New Mutants and X-force)  
  
Duo- Rogue  
  
Heero-(Cross between GW Heero and Twilight from X-nation 2099)  
  
Dr. J- Prof.X  
  
Sally-(I don't know)  
  
// lalalaaallllaaaaa// ( thoughts  
  
Here goes nothing..  
  
There are things in this world I'll never understand. Like why is earth the third planet and the only one with life? Or why do you always lose a sock in the dryer? But the biggest mystery to me is why did god decide to make me one of his genetic fuck-ups? You see I'm a class A mutant and needless to say thought to be dangerous.  
  
// Which is only half-true. //  
  
I'm 17 and I've been running for 2 years. Mostly from the idiots in the mutant protection something or another but also from myself.  
  
They want me basically so they can gut me like a fish and mess with my insides.  
  
// Not something I have on my top ten things I want done to me list. //  
  
I run from myself because I'm scared. I hurt people and that scares me. The powers that manifested in me couldn't be something simple like telepathy or intangibility. Hell I couldn't even get the luck of changing into some sort of abnormal creature.  
  
// That I could live with. // The Morlocks have it better than I do. At least they can touch people, enjoy the touch of a loved one, to have a friend hug you  
  
// Something I also lack. //and not practically die from it. My power // Curse is more like it. // is absorption. A Mere touch of my bare skin and BANG! There go your memories and any special skill you had. They get sucked into my body and in the worst cases into my subconscious forever. Not to say that everything thing that I've absorbed is bad. Some of it is actually.well it's cool. I can now fly or hover short distances, I'm stronger than I'd ever dreamed of being and I'm slightly invulnerable. // All that and I still can't cook. Not that it's a big thing but it would be nice to make something and not make myself sick. //  
  
After 2 years of running I finally stopped. It was at the school for gifted people.  
  
// In short mutants. // There was this old crippled guy who ran the place. Dr. J I think that's what his name is. The "J" stands for Julius like that emperor of Rome. He was a telepath and supposedly the best. He gives a new meaning to the mind is the strongest muscle in the body.  
  
However he took me in and gave me a place to fit in amongst people just like me. He also showed me that I could lead a somewhat normal life and he gave me a top-notch education. Here I met my best friends. Not that I wasn't popular before but nearly killing you first date; just from giving her a goodnight kiss. Kind of kills any popularity you had.  
  
There were so many different types of mutants at this school that it was mind blowing. They were powers that ranged from useless to dangerous. Most of my friends were a nice mixture of dangerous and down right weird. I have about seven good and close friends. There was Trowa Barton who is on the edge of strange and dangerous. When I first met him he had his hair styled so that it covered half of his face like some 50's diva with tacky red sunglasses. I found out later that his eyes shot out powerful energy beams. And those tacky glasses were the only thing that kept them in check.  
  
Trowa's lover was Kat Winner. A cute blue eyed blonde with the power of empathy. He can sense what you're feeling and change it if he feels like it. One minute your happy go luck. You got your sunshine; the next if Kat felt like it you were ready to kill the cat for meowing too loud. This was really cool when Wuffie was around and having a bad day. He was a cranky ole pain in the butt. Who transforms into one of those ancient looking dragons from the legends. // You now the ones with the orange whiskers and beards. // Wuffie whose name was really Chang Wufei was a short Chinese boy who had a chip on his shoulder the size of Mt. Fuji. Even if he's a crab most of the time I like him. He makes me laugh and listens to me when I need someone to rant and rave to.  
  
There was Relena and the voice from hell. The girl had pipes of steel. Her voice could shatter solid stone. An all around sweet girl but never and I mean never ever get her mad. You'll be bleeding from your ears and be deaf for a week.  
  
Her partner in crime was Dorothy Catalina. The only girl who was as cold on the inside as she was on the out. She was the ever-present frost bitch. She had this power to turn things into ice and snow. It only really came in handle on hot summer days when the A/C was on the fritz. Other than that she was useless in my opinion.  
  
Her Cousin was Treize Kushra- something. // Cute guy but strange. // He was a shape shifter and goof ball. He would take the shape of anything. // I am now officially afraid of the garbage can. // His favorite thing to do other than find new phobia to give us was to sit in front of the television and imitate the politicians and news reporters. He was just strange.  
  
Zechs was his lover I think. You can never bee sure when Treize was involved.  
  
Zechs was a metal smith. He could make any metal or metal by product do as he pleased. He had a thing for masks and was always making new ones. Which he would wear and leave lying around. // I blame my nightmares about old Aztec rituals on him. //  
  
Last was Hilde. She was a walking time bomb. She could create time bombs out of thin air. Out of all the girls I liked her the best. She was funny and loved to pull pranks.  
  
These were my friends, my makeshift family. We laughed together, cried together and even fought together.  
  
We fought other mutants that had this sick plan of ruling the world and the idiot guild A.K.A the governments' anti-mutant circus. It was actually fun sometimes. It had been fun until one day when we were breaking into a research facility to break out mutant lab rats. When we came across a dead body. At least it looked liked dead. I was just going to leave it there. There was no real sense in saving something that was already dead. My job was to clear a path for us to get in and for the escapees to get out. The so-called security was coming and firing at us when Kat and his empathy crap made us stop. He was actually trying to pick up this dead body and save it.  
  
"What are you doing? Let's go! It's dead!" Trowa said.  
  
" No he's not dead. He's alive. We have to save him."  
  
" Winner leave it! Even if it is alive it won't be for long. Let's go!" Wuffie screamed.  
  
// That boy never seemed to be able to not scream. // None of this seemed to sink into Kat's brain because he still tried to carry this dead guy out. And when shots were being fired at us he covered it with his body. I couldn't take this anymore. This half-dead guy couldn't be that important.  
  
" Kat, the bad guys you know the ones with the big guns. Are here and trying to kill us. And all you can do is fuss over some half dead guy. We don't have time for this. Please let's go. These bullets are really beginning to hurt you know!" I said.  
  
As I tried to shield him from the onslaught of bullets that was coming our way.  
  
Then I know he used that feelings crap on me. 'Cause next thing I know I'm picking up Mr. lump on a log and slinging him over my shoulder. Then grabbed Kat and flew out of there.  
  
He lay there on the warmed table as our resident doctor. A Miss Sally Po worked on him. Sally was also a mutant and could small an infection from a mile away and tell you when you got it, where it is and what it is with her eyes closed and on the phone. She'd stabilized his vital signs and was now working on the many cuts and bruises he had. The boy was as Kat had said. He was alive but very weak. It looked like they'd been testing on him for a while. I watched from the door as Sally worked her medical magic on him. She was an amazing woman.  
  
Kat and Trowa were also there watching. Kat stayed there the night while the rest of us got our wounds tended to and went off to get some well- deserved rest.  
  
I was still mad at him for using his power on me but he was right. The boy was alive and if we had left him it would have been wrong. He was as far as I could tell a mutant just like us and abused just like many of us.  
  
Many days passed before our main attraction had woken up. When he did all hell broke loose. He was disorientated and very scared. He opened his eyes and saw Sally over him with a vital scanner and freaked out. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. Then commenced to rip the wires and plugs from his body. Jumping off the table and making a run for the door. Dr. J was on his way into the room to check on his progress when he was literally run over. Wheelchair and all went flying over and into the wall. Dr. J made a mental call for us to help and subdue the new boy. All of us stopped whatever we were doing // In my case taking a nice hot shower. // and ran to his aid. Treize was the first to run into the boy. Treize being the funnyman he thought he was tried to calm him down by playing around with him. Changing himself into the doors and what not. This only proved to annoy this frantic boy and he punched Treize out. Next was Trowa who physically tried to restrain the guy. He too was put through a wall. Zechs had managed to finally catch him by creating a metal barricade around him. When I got there Zechs was using all the strength he had to keep the barricade up. Dorothy was lowering the climate around the boy to weaken him. But the boy was strong from what I could tell. Relena was trying to reason with him but I think he didn't understand a word she was saying. Quatre was the one to finally get him to stop fighting. He'd started to talk to the frightened boy and give off calming vibes. Slowly soothing him. In the end the boy was rendered as useless as a barbie was.  
  
We'd finally gotten him back to the medical room. Where Sally was recovering from her slight mishap. This time she tied him to the bed. Kat was told to release his hold the young man. When he did the boy went back to fighting. He wiggled and tried to jump at us. He was testing those restrains something fierce. Kat had to again calm him down while Dr. J mentally talked him into calming down. // Is it me or was this better than any movie I'd ever seen and I had a strange urge to pull up a chair and get some popcorn. // I don't know what he said but it seemed to work. When the boy had finally stopped thrashing on the table we found out his name was Heero. // And he had the darkest blue eyes I'd ever seen. // He indeed had been a test subject for those crazy so called scientists.  
  
As the days passed by Heero was released for the medical ward and given a room. He was given the choice like all of us had to either stay here to learn about himself and his powers or leave and fend for himself. He made the right chose by staying. I think he was scared to be alone. It could just be that he didn't have anywhere to go and they'd use him for their sick experiments again.  
  
Whatever his reasons were I was glad he decided to stay. I now had someone young and new to this to talk to.  
  
I made the first more to be his friend. I know what it's like to be alone and around a bunch of people who seem to be too willing to become friends with you.  
  
So one morning right after breakfast I went looking for him. Heero was sitting in his room staring up at the ceiling. I knocked as I opened the door. When I got no response I opened it fully and said " Hi Heero I'm Duo. "  
  
I got some kind of grunt as a response.  
  
" I know you must think I'm here to bother you and your right I am. But I just wanted to know how you're doing and all. You seem to be really quite and I was thinking you could use a friend. Since everyone needs a friend. I thought I'd be yours. Being that you seem not to like anyone else. So are you ok? You don't talk much do you? Boy you must be quieter than Trowa and he's the one word man."  
  
" Do you always talk this much?"  
  
I smiled. It wasn't much but I got him to acknowledge my existence.  
  
" Yea pretty much. Wuffie says there must be something wrong with my mouth since it's always moving." I said with a small chuckle.  
  
Now that I got a real good look at him he was gorgeous, a real looker.  
  
" I don't have much to say that's all."  
  
" Well hey that's ok. Some people here don't talk much either."  
  
" You seem to have a lot to say."  
  
" Well I have Monophobia. You know the fear of silence. I don't know why but I do."  
  
He didn't say anything after that. There was a long silence that was practically deafening.  
  
" So what's your curse?"  
  
" Curse?"  
  
"Yeah you know. mutant power. The thing that makes us hunted animals in the eyes of some people."  
  
He sat up and gave me a hard look." That's not something to joke about." He said in a threatening tone.  
  
" I know but if you can't make fun of yourself how are you going to deal with it when people make fun of you and call you dirty names. I personally don't like it and I see it this way. If I know all the things that they could possible say to hurt me and can find the humor in it. It won't hurt when they say it."  
  
" I guess so."  
  
"Heero man look I'm here to try and be your friend. Now whether that happens it up to you. I'm not here to make fun of you or hurt you. Hell I don't even care where you come from. All I do know is that the people here really want to help us. Trust me I know. I have issues to. You're not alone here. Everyone here has been abused, used, mistreated, hated, and abandoned for what they are and what they can do."  
  
" How would you know what I've been through?" He said as if I was trying to read him.  
  
" I looked him straight in the eyes. " I don't and I won't pretend I do. I'm not a telepath nor pretend to be one. I do know one thing."  
  
" And what's that?"  
  
" I know you need a friend. Someone to talk to. And I know I'm willing to be that friend. You know you're not the only one whose had it rough. Did you know that I've nearly killed a few innocent people just by touching them?"  
  
He looked at me like as if I was joking and went to grab my wrist. I had been wearing gloves that came up to my wrist and a long sleeved shirt at the time. However out of habit I jumped back away from him. Sending me to the floor.  
  
Heero tilted his head to see what was wrong with me and he laughed.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Didn't you just say something about nobody hurting you here." He said while he laughed at me.  
  
I felt slightly guilty. He was right I shouldn't have jumped like that but it still scares me. I think he noticed I was a bit shaken by this and stopped laughing.  
  
"Hey you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you." He said with genuine concern in his voice.  
  
I was quiet for a minute. Then as if nothing happened I smiled.  
  
" Sorry about that buddy I have issues with people touching me. "  
  
" Is it about that stuff you we're telling me about killing people?"  
  
My smile faded away like the distant sun and I opened my big mouth again.  
  
"Yea. I can't have any kind of skin to skin contact. "  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Well since I opened my mouth and said something about it anyway and you'll find out sooner or later. My power is that when someone or anyone touches my bare skin I absorb their memories and powers. And if I'm not careful I can kill them and get stuck with their memories and stuff. So I cover up and I don't really like people to touch me."  
  
" So your gonna go through life without being able to touch someone."  
  
"Yea that's pretty much it."  
  
That was the end of our conversation. Thank god classes were starting and I didn't have to continue to talk about myself.  
  
As the days passed Heero opened up towards me. But he never again tried to touch me where I wasn't covered by clothes. As I got to know him I realized I liked him a lot. He was sweet and nice and on top of all that cute. We would sit up all night just talking. He'd tell me about what he could remember about his past and I told him all about me and how I found out I was a mutant.  
  
He never told me what his power was other than he was super strong and had a killer tolerance for pain.  
  
After about 6 months Heero and I were the best of friends. He even got along with Dragon boy. The day I found out what his real power was the worst day of my life to date. I was on a trip to the mall with the others and we were minding our own business when we saw. This little hunched back green thing jump by us and the Idiot circus were running after it. Being the good mutant people we were we went to help.  
  
When we'd finally caught up with the frog thingy. We found out it was a small boy. He was trying to get something to eat when the anti-mutant morons found him and tried to erase him. Things got real ugly from there on. The anti- retards found us and decided we needed to be dealt with. Now we were told not to cause any kind of disturbance while in town. The regular people could get hurt. So we ran. They had stun guns and all sorts of firearms normal people just shouldn't have. Wufei who seemed to live for this kind of stuff half transformed into a dragon. Which made him a dragon boy. Using his now giant claw like hands to put a real hurtin' one them. Kat was with the frog boy and me. Dorothy was creating a sheet of ice on the floor under them, while Relena screamed her pretty little head off. Shattering the windows in every building in a 3-block radius. Trowa was putting his 20/20 vision to work. Basically melting the guns. Hilde was setting off small firecracker type bombs to stun them and give us time to escape.  
  
While I was running I noticed I couldn't find Heero. When I turned around to see if he was running with us. I ran right smack into a light pole. Needless to say I took the light pole with me and in the process of falling I took a few cars with me. As I lay there trying to regain my senses that I just had knocked out of myself. I had a nice big black gun shoved in my face. The man who owned it was spitting out obscene words and names at me. I thought I was going to die right then and there. When Heero ran up behind him and punched him. Sending him Flying into the lovely brick wall behind me. The man might have been out cold but his friends came in like a pack of hungry wolves. We were cornered and there was a crowd of normal people growing. We couldn't risk having them hurt. Heero grabbed me and held me close to him. I know this was not the moment for any other thoughts other than our safety but damn he smelled good and it felt good to be this close to him. My hormones and my mind were now two separate people.  
  
Heero's eyes rolled to the back of his head and I could feel a circle of pure raw energy wrap around him. He was lifting off the ground and his hold on me died. Heero was now in the middle of a large blue ball of energy. The scared mob began to fire. I cover my face and ducked down. Peeking through my arms I saw Heero move closer to the mob and two of the men were caught inside this ball. Heero was screaming something about leaving us alone and we didn't want to hurt people we just wanted to be left alone. The men tried to fire at Heero in the bubble but as they raised their arms you could see them start to melt.  
  
It was really gross. The skin was melting off heir bones like they were an oil painting and they'd just been splashed with a bucket of water. Out of pure shock the men passed out. The others that had not taken this as a sign to get lost; we're met with my fists. I sent those hate mongers flying south. It was over but I think the people we tried so hard to keep safe turned on us. They screamed and threw garbage at us. I picked Heero up by his shoulders and took off. Being able to fly had its perks.  
  
The others we're already back at the school. The frog boy had gotten away from them and was now roaming the sewers as far as they knew. I took Heero straight to his room. I laid him down in his bed and sat next to him. As soon as he looked like he'd rested a bit I asked him.  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" What?"  
  
"That thing you did back there? You know the ball and guys melting?"  
  
He looked at me and said. " Don't really know I call it my sphere of influence. Anything I want can happen in it."  
  
" Really so why haven't you used it before?"  
  
"I don't really like to. I don't understand it and something could go wrong and someone could get really hurt."  
  
I understood what he was saying all too well.  
  
" Besides I can't control it yet."  
  
I gave him a smirk. " Well maybe I can help with that."  
  
" I'd like that."  
  
After I thanked him for saving my butt out there we laid down in his bed.  
  
And I said something that totally blew his mind and mine.  
  
" Heero."  
  
"Yea."  
  
" I think I really like you."  
  
" I like you too."  
  
" No Heero I mean I think I really like you like you."  
  
" Ok."  
  
" I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
  
  
End  
  
More notes: Yea I know I completely ripped apart X-men. And I don't care.;P 


End file.
